


The Jendell Spell

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Series: Kinky KISS one-shots [2]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Ace uses his Jendell powers for the wrong things!, Crack Treated Seriously, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Especially Jendell semen, Everyone fucks eachother, Fran Drescher jokes lol, Genderswap, Gene takes himself far too seriously, Jendell is real, Masturbation, Multi, Paul is a woman for a day, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Take this computer away from me, The power of semen will heal you!, Threesome - F/M/M, a Hot Mess, seriously though, what the fuck am i doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: Paul wakes up one morning to discover he's been turned into a woman.OrThe one where Ace turns Paul into a woman by conjuring powerful forces from Jendell through his dick. And now it's up to Gene and Ace to change Paul back into a man but the only way that can be done is through double penetration.





	The Jendell Spell

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I just might write a story in someone's perspective other than Paul Stanley's..today is not that day. I just fucking LOVE writing from his perspective. IDK why and when I came up with this silly idea I knew Paul would be the center of it yet again.
> 
> I'm working on three sort of long KISS stories that are full of angst, so in between making the other fics, I am posting cracky ideas that just pop up in my mind. IDK why I come up with the strangest ideas.
> 
> Hey! If you're interested check out my tumblr! I'm taking story requests! https://artistically-insightful.tumblr.com/

Paul woke up feeling like he did any other day. He blinked and turned over stretching a little as he did, his eyes falling back closed. He immediately noticed some differences though.

Something on his chest shifted as he stretched one of his arms above him. Paul sleepily pushed at his chest thinking that it was just a pillow. He pushed some more and realized that the pillow was attached to him.

He frowns still not opening his eyes. He runs his hand over his chest and squeezes. It was tender to the touch. He groped around some more until his finger hooked on a very sensitive nipple.

He nearly yelped, his eyes flew open and he looked down at his chest. He normally went to bed shirtless and last night was no exception. He gawked at his newfound pair of breasts that were perky and supple. He'd definitely be appreciating them if they were attached to a lovely lady and not him.

Paul noticed that his waist was curvy and free of hair. There was only a faint happy trail compared to what he had before. He takes a deep breath and gulps preparing himself to look further down his body. He notices that his hands are slender and delicate as he pulls his now oversized pajama pants down some along with ill-fitting boxers. He nearly passes out from the realization that he no longer had what he went to sleep with. He trails his hand down into his still nicely trimmed brush but instead of finding what he normally does he comes in contact with something he'd never think he'd have.

He lightly traces his vulva, rubs at his labia absentmindedly, and hisses when he runs a finger over his clit harder than he intended.

''What the hell!?'' He says breathlessly and realizes that his voice is much higher than normal. He finally lets out a scream. He could do nothing but run in circles for a bit before going to his bathroom and staring in the mirror.

The vain side of Paul gaped in awe at how beautiful he was as a woman. He had curves in all the right places and nice supple breast that he'd definitely be drooling over if they were on someone else. His hips were wide compared to his little waist. Paul turned to the side and realized that his ass was perky and round.

Paul had to fight the urge to purr and wink at his reflection.

Now was not the time for that!

Paul rushed and threw on a robe. Ace and Gene would arrive in any minute because it was Paul's dumbass decision for them to meet up to discuss the new album. He used to call Peter over but they get into arguments so much over the smallest things that he doesn't inform Peter of any meetings that take place at his mansion.

Paul racked his brain as he searched his closet for a nighty to throw on. His girlfriends leave their clothes over at his place all the time. And he never gets rid of them, they just stay there even when they've broken up. He rushes and undresses before throwing on the satin nighty. It clung to his every curve. It was meant to entice men and that is definitely not what Paul was trying to do. He throws his robe over the nighty and lets out a loud growl of frustration.

He rushes and brushes his teeth and hair and tries to get his shit together.

How in the fuck did he turn into a woman!?

How is this even fucking possible!?

Paul stared in the mirror at his reflection. His long eyelashes looked really adorable on his more rounded face. His droopy eyes were somehow bigger than before and added to the cuteness of his face. He was gorgeous and he was loving but hating it at the same time because his fucking bandmates could burst in at any moment.

Paul nearly jumped out of his skin when his alarm system notified him of someone walking through the door. He listened to Gene type in the code and ran to his bedroom door to lock it.

When his bandmates finally walked upstairs Paul was practically a crying mess.

Gene tries to open the door but realizes that it's locked so he knocks and says,''Hey Stanley we got you some Mcdonalds on the table. Wake up!''

Paul attempts to catch his breath before yelling,''Um...sorry! Paul's not here right now! He's out on vacation!''

Paul heard Ace grumble,''Aww man..we came out here for nothin'?''

''And may I ask who you are Miss?'' Gene says sounding suspicious.

''I'm the cleaning lady...'' Paul answered keeping his voice steady.

''Cleaning lady huh? Why are you in Paul's rooming Miss? With the door locked no less? I'm pretty sure Paul instructed you to keep the doors open at all time unless he's using the room...'' Gene instructs sounding protective.

''Um...''Paul didn't know what to say to work his way out of the situation.

''Open the door, Miss...''Gene says with an edge to his voice.

''Um...'' Paul looked around frantically for any other excuse he could come up with.

''Open the door now Miss or I will have you fired promptly.'' Gene threatens.

''Only Paul Stanley can fire me!'' Paul says in defiance.

''Hey! Fran Drescher is that you in there!?'' Ace exclaims falling into a fit of cackles.

Paul wrinkles his nose,''I do not sound like Fran Drescher!''

''You've got the accent and you're all nasally soundin'...'' Ace says before cackling some more,''The Nanny locked herself in Paul's room! This is fucking funny man...I should've brought my camera!''

''Shut up Ace!'' Gene grunts before saying louder,''If you do not open this door I will be forced to call the authorities...''

''I have permission from Paul to be in here!'' Paul argues.

''I doubt it. Now open up Ma'am!'' Gene answers sounding impatient.

''What do ya think she's hidin' in there huh? Do ya think she killed him or what?'' Ace asks sounding a little spooked.

''I'm hoping that's not the case...''Gene grunts.

Ace attempts to put on his ''soothing'' voice that he uses with all the girls at the bars,''Hey sweetie...we just wanna see ya...talk to ya for a little bit...It's okay Fran we won't bite...''

''I don't sound like fucking Fran-ugh...'' Pauls sighs giving up.

Once Ace comes up with a nickname for you its impossible to get him to stop referring to you by said nickname.

''Open up the door Ma'am! I am not asking you again!'' Gene says with an edge in his voice that Paul is only used to hearing when Gene is on stage in his demon persona.

Ace scoffs,''That's no way to speak to a lady Gene! Come on out here sweet thing...we just wanna see you...''

''That's not a way to speak to her either Ace! It makes us sound predatory!'' Gene hisses.

''You're one to talk demon!'' Ace argues.

Paul sighs and opens the door swiftly.

His bandmates just stand there for a few seconds and stare at him. Gene's jaw drops as he looks Paul up and down. Paul was wearing a very baggy robe but he knew that his curves were very much apparent along with the fullness of his breasts.

Ace was practically salivating. His eyes were as wide as saucers and a smile slowly spread across his face. He licked his lips and said,''So dreams really do come true...''

Paul rolls his eyes at his two goofy bandmates. Gene frantically rushes to fix up his appearance. The idiot even went so far as to spray some breath freshener in his mouth before smoothing back his hair.

''Why hello Ma'am...I didn't know Paul had another sister. What's your name beautiful?'' Gene questions cocking a brow flirtatiously.

''Paula.'' Paul depans looking unamused.

''That makes sense. Are you twins by any chance?'' Gene asks blatantly starting at ''Paula's'' tits.

Paul knew that Gene was no longer worth talking to since he was officially thinking with the wrong head. Paul turned his attention to Ace and realized that he was no better. He was practically drooling.

Paul cringed realizing that this is what their poor groupies had to put up with. How dreadful. He pushes past the two idiots and walks down the stairs. The two bumbling idiots nearly falling over each other to get a glimpse of Paul's legs.

Paul ignored the two as they fought to stand closest to him and went straight for the Mcdonald's bag. Paul snatches a sausage McBisbuit from the bag and bites down into it. Silently snickering at how Ace's eyes looked like they were bulging out of his head as he watches Paul swallow. Gene was no better. His bedroom eyes were all the way on and Paul had to stop himself from choking.

Would these two bumbling idiots really fuck Paul's sister behind his back in his house no less? Even though they also have fucked Paul in the past? Do these idiots ever think anything through? Paul lets out an annoyed sigh,''Please stop fucking staring at me!''

''Oooh feisty...you know...you remind me a lot of your brother...''Ace says grinning at him with goo-goo eyes.

''Huh? You've drooled over my brother and sexually harassed him as well?'' Paul asks cocking a brow.

''I mean...I guess?'' Ace answers with a shrug.

Gene frowns at him with disapproval,''Of course not Ma'am. We'd never harass you or your brother. We are terribly sorry for making you feel uncomfortable...''

Paul snickers at how hard Gene was trying. He was trying mighty hard.

Gene says,''I'm sorry that we only have Mcdonald's. I can take you to a five-star restaurant. Just you and me.''

''Aye! What about me!?'' Ace groans.

''This is a woman of class Ace! She is not like our groupies! She wouldn't take us both at the same time!'' Gene hisses.

Paul snorts if only they knew who it was they were talking to.

Ace snorts as well as though he knows better,''A woman of class huh? Fran's a freak. I know it.'' Ace winks at her and nudges her shoulder,''Huh? Huuuuh? I know it, Fran. Look at her smilin'...You get down and dirty worse than our groupies don't ya...''

Paul cracks up at Ace's prodding and has to cover his mouth.

''Eeeeeh yeah she's a freak...You'd fuck us both won't ya? Ya bad girl...''Ace teases some more before cracking up.

Paul tries to stop laughing but ends up laughing along with the cackling hyena next to him. He sits his biscuit on the counter giving up on finishing it without choking.

''Oh...I like her...Wanna be my new friend Fran?'' Ace asks grinning,''Oh yes you do honey...'' He pulls Paul into a hug and cops a feel. Paul lets out a stifled shriek as Ace grops his ass with greedy hands.

''Stop ya pervert!'' Paul shouts with no malice. He always liked when Ace played with him like that. It made him feel loved and cherished and lusted after. Paul loved being lusted after almost as much as he loved being loved.

As soon as Paul saw Gene's glare, his laughter came to a halt. He forgot how weird those two were with each other.

Everything was a competition.

Gene and Paul, on the other hand, didn't mind getting broads together and sharing them even. When Paul was getting a lot of attention from the lady they chose he'd never look over and see Gene glaring. He'd instead be enjoying the view and waiting patiently for the lady to come over to him. Gene and Paul had shared girls plenty of times and enjoyed it regardless if the girl had a preference for one over the other.

On the other hand, Paul noticed that Gene wasn't the same when he was with Ace. In Gene's defense, Paul had only ever seen Gene have trouble sharing when it came to him. Gene could share girls with Paul but would be a little possessive of whoever he was with when Ace was around and mainly whenever Paul saw this it was Gene getting possessive over him specifically.

They'd always had this dynamic since the beginning. Even before their first threesome, the dynamic was awkward. Paul and Gene have always been the inseparable ones that always were down to get frisky with one another. Paul and Ace were the same way. Ace and Gene tried a thing for a half a second before deciding that it wasn't going to work out.

Gene and Paul had so much chemistry and Ace and Paul had a lot of chemistry as well. And Peter and Ace had a lot of chemistry as well. But on the flip side Ace and Gene couldn't be together long without turning everything into a competition or arguing and Peter and Paul couldn't be near each other too long or they'd end up in an intense screaming match that Ace made a bet that would end in somebody dying one of these days.

Paul didn't like that Gene and Ace couldn't just share without having friction. Most of the friction came from Gene's side. Ace was a chill and laid back when it came to sharing partners and Paul knew that from experience. He knew that the friction was coming from the one glaring at the both of them but he always wondered why Ace, the chillest man in the band, got a lot of Gene's anger.

Gene crosses his arms and pulls a familiar face that Paul had grown very accustomed to. A lecture was on its way,''Ma'am...I do not mean any disrespect when I say this...but you deserve better than that. This random scrawny guy needs to put in more work before being deserving of your affection...''

''Oh...Gene the White Knight...'' Ace sighs out shaking his head.

''I am serious Ma'am,'' Gene says ignoring Ace entirely.

The kitchen was silent until Paul and Ace burst out laughing. Gene squints at them both before walking away swiftly.

Paul stifles his laughter and runs after Gene,''Gene! Gene, please come back! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! You just get so serious about the weirdest things!''

Gene turns around quickly quirking a brow,''You're speaking as though you know me...''

Paul fidgets thinking of a way to recover from his slip up,''I didn't mean to word it like that...um my brother told me a lot about you...''

Gene frowns and looks around,''But that doesn't explain...nevermind.''

''C'mon back in here Gene.'' Paul coos pulling him back towards the kitchen.

Gene's eyes light up and Paul sees the gears turning in his mind. Paul was walking backward and didn't expect for Ace to be so close behind him.

Paul bumps into Ace who makes a dramatic show of ''catching'' Paul around the waist. Ace rubs Paul's midsection a little before swiftly untying the belt on his robe and yanking it off of his shoulders.

Ace throws the robe across the room with a loud,''OOPS!''

If it was anyone else Paul would have cursed them out but he was so used to Ace's antics that all he could do was giggle.

For a second Paul forgot how skimpy the nighty beneath his robe truly was until he took in Gene's features. Gene's eyes were shining as he took in every dip and curve of Paul's scantily clothed body. Ace slid next to Gene and joined in on the gawking.

''Damn...the Eisen genes are fucking-'' Ace put a hand in his mouth,''mmmmhhmmm!''

Paul enjoyed the praise. He made a show of gently swaying his hips in a way that made his breast bounce with the movement. He moved his hips in a serpentine fashion and snickered as the two bumbling idiots before him followed his every movement with their eyes.

Ace tapped Gene's shoulder and asked,''Do you think Paul would really mind if we fucked his sister in his house? What he doesn't know won't hurt him right?''

Gene looked inclined to agree but shook himself out of it,''No! I can not disrespect Stanley's house like that or his sister! You must practice self-control Ace!''

Ace sneers at him,''You're one to talk...You're hard as a rock.''

''Who wouldn't be..?'' Gene murmurs staring at Paul's thighs.

Well, this very odd day was getting pornographic very quickly. Paul didn't think that the first thing he'd do if he ever got turned into a woman was fuck both of his bandmates. He fucked them as a man but this was a completely different experience along with the fact that he was...oh I don't know.

A WOMAN!

Paul blinked himself out of his horny stupor and said,''I'm a woman.''

''Yes...Yes, you are...'' Gene says slowly.

''No...I'm a woman...I woke up a woman! I...'' Paul started hyperventilating.

''Are you okay Ma'am? Do you need me to call someone?'' Gene asks softly.

Paul grips at his hair growing frustrated,''It's me Gene! That's how I knew about your little quirk...It's me, Paul!''

Ace cracks up and shakes his head,''Bwahahaha! I doubt it...I mean...I jacked off to the idea of this last night and then dreamed about it but ha! It was just a dream...or...was it? Oh?''

Gene and Paul stop staring at each other and turn their stares to Ace. Both just blink for a bit with worried looks on their faces.

Gene shakes his head and turns back to Paul,''That is impossible lady! There's no way that a man can magically become a woman overnight!''

''You watch all of that sci-fi shit but you can't imagine any of it in real life?'' Paul exclaims.

Gene gasps looking terrified,''I-I can call you a doctor...Maybe he can help?''

''Why would you need to call a doctor for me ''Dr. love?'' Paul counters, cocking a perfectly trimmed brow.

Gene breaks out into a sweat,''Haha...anyone could have made that reference! That's one of our biggest songs!''

''You have a severe sweet tooth and at Peter's birthday party a few years ago you ate 6 brownies but you didn't realize that they were hash brownies so you freaked out and kept calling us asking for help because the woman you were fucking's face was melting off,'' Paul says with his hands on his hips.

Gene gulped hard,''Um...that's a bit more specific...''

''Me! Do me!'' Ace exclaims raising his hand.

Paul sighs and says,''You like snorting a line in the bathroom before sex some nights. I can always tell when you've done it because your energy is through the roof and sometimes you flip me upside down and fuck me off the headboard...like we're in a sexual wrestling match or something.''

''Oh! Hiya Paulie! It is you! You're literally the only person I sumo-fuck.'' Ace cheers.

''God only knows why.'' Paul groans.

''Because you're a freak, you can take it, and you love it!'' Ace says grinning.

Paul tries to frown at him but fails miserably. Gene, on the other hand, looked horrified he shakes his head in disapproval,''That doesn't prove anything...''

''You like when I rub behind your knees when we're sitting next to each other in meetings. It never fails to turn you on. You also like when I spit on your cock before I-''

''OKAY! OKAY OKAY! I'm sold! Shut up, Paul!'' Gene exclaims blushing.

''Oooh, I'm gonna tell Bill that you two do freaky shit in our meetings...'' Ace says childishly.

Gene walks to the couch like a zombie. He flops down bonelessly and looks as though he's reassessing his life,''How can this be...''

Ace hummed before saying,''I may or may not have conjured this moment with my dick...and my imagination.''

Gene sneered,''Shut up Ace.''

''No seriously! Never underestimate the powers of my cock and my mind. When combined they are seriously powerful forces! Jendell forces! The forces of Jendell mostly rule from my cock!'' Ace exclaims.

Gene runs his hand down his face in exasperation. Paul shrugs in consideration,''This wouldn't be the first time your Jendell powers made something happen to me.''

Gene growls,''Don't encourage his game of make-believe Stanley!''

''If it's make-believe, why does Paulie have nice luscious titties huh?'' Ace challenges squeezing one in his hand.

''I don't want to think too hard about this...'' Gene groans rubbing his temples.

Ace gasped loudly and jumps around a little,''Guys! Guess what! Guess what!?''

''WHAT!?'' Gene growls.

''I know how to reverse this!'' Ace exclaims.

''How!?'' Paul exclaims.

''We need to fuck ya! In both holes! Bwahahaha!'' Ace cackles loudly clutching his sides.

Paul let out an annoyed sigh,''Now's not the time to joke around Ace!''

Ace struggles to catch his breath but once he does he says,''I'm not joking around Paulie...Seriously. In my dream, the Jendell spell was lifted after I came inside of you. I don't remember if Gene was there but I did notice another Penis. It was in your cunt and I was your backdoor man like always. I'm serious Paulie, that's how the spell was lifted in the dream and I woke up a very satisfied man.''

Paul and Gene stare at him as though he's lost his mind.

Paul looks back to Gene,''Well anyway-

''No Paulie! Listen to me seriously! Me and a guy fucked you back into being a guy again! The trick is fucking both holes at the same time and coming in them! I'm tellin ya Paulie!'' Ace whines shaking Paul's arm for his attention.

Paul sighs,''I'm down for it...''

Gene was blushing,''I've never shared a woman this way before...I swear to God Ace if your cock brushes against mine even fucking once!''

''Aaah who cares!? We've bumped cocks before Genie!'' Ace exclaims.

Gene grimaces at the memory.

Paul sighs and walks up to his room. He didn't have to say a thing. The two horny perverts were right on his ass.

It didn't take long for all three to flop down on the bed. Paul snickered as both men kissed him greedily. Ace's tongue was eager and quick while Gene mostly kissed and bit at Paul's neck.

Paul's back arches involuntarily as greedy hands grope him all over.

Ace kept playing and pinching at one of his nipples through his dress. Paul let out a low moan. His nipples were much more sensitive on this body. Ace rolls the bud around looking at him with an excited spark in his eyes.

Gene not wanting to be outdone, pulls at the strap on Paul's gown to reveal his bare breast. Ace lazily continues his movements while watching gene kneed at Paul's breast until the nipple is rock hard. He teases it with his tongue causing Paul to take in a sharp breath.

Gene nibbles at the bud before sucking on it in earnest.

Ace watches for a few moments before doing the same.

Paul gasps as he feels his folds become slick with arousal. It was a strange experience but it felt amazing.

There was one spot, in particular, that was aching to be touched. Paul slides one of his hands down his body and between his thighs to rub at the little aching nub. He strokes it two times before Gene grips his hand and makes him stop. Paul whines and squirms,''Please let me rub it, Gene! It's aching...''

Ace growls and bites down on Paul's right breast sucking the bite hard enough to leave a hickey. Paul moans at the feel of Ace gently rutting his hardness against his leg.

Gene brings Paul's hand up to his mouth and licks Paul's essence off of his fingers slowly and deliberately.

''Fuck...Gene...'' Paul groans feeling himself grow wetter.

Ace pulls up Paul's slip to see that he's not wearing any underwear,''What a naughty girl...Did you do this on purpose?''

Paul shakes his head blushing.

Ace tsks and shakes his head,''I want you naked. Care to help me Gene?''

Gene in his impatience just rips the dress open. Paul lets out a stifled moan at Gene's rushed movements. Nothing turned him on more than driving people wild. Gene's eyes looked to be shining with lust.

Gene throws the tattered dress off the bed and sides down between Paul's legs,''Spread em wide for me baby...''

Ace groans as he watches Paul spread eagle.

Gene wasted no time diving in. Gene spent a few seconds flicking his tongue against Paul's swollen clit before slipping his tongue inside of him. Paul screams and writhes on the bed as Gene fucks him with his tongue. Gene has done this to him countless times before but never like this. Paul groans and thrusts his pussy in Gene's face.

Ace gets up from the bed and undresses. Paul looks over and watches as the guitarist gets completely nude and strokes himself a little,''I wanna taste you too...Move over Gene!''

Gene lets out a possessive growl not removing his tongue.

Paul tsks and hits Gene's head,''Play nice Genie! He can play with me too!''

Gene pulls his tongue out and grumbles unhappily. Ace settles down next to Gene at the foot of the bed and dives in for Paul's clit. Paul starts moaning again enjoying the feel of Ace's tongue exploring him. Gene frowns at the two of them for a while before deciding to bombard his way back in.

The two men fought for dominance over Paul's clit their tongues brushing in the fight. Ace lets out a low moan as they kiss and lick at Paul's clit at the same time. Paul lets out a series of whiny moans as he watches his bandmates makeout and eat him out at the same time.

Ace notices Paul's arousal at watching the two of them and takes it upon himself to press his mouth fully against Gene's. Gene didn't argue. He returned the heated kiss. The two sit up and become intertwined with one another.

Paul rubs his clit as he watches the two men rut against each other and kiss. Ace removes Gene's shirt in a swift movement before pulling him in for another heated kiss. Gene breaks the kiss and shimmies out of his jeans and boxers.

Ace looks him up and down with a flirtatious smirk. Gene pulls Ace into his lap and continues kissing him passionately. Ace groans and grinds his hips in wide circles,''I know you said you didn't want to do this but I need to feel it...''

Gene quirks his brow confused but only for a second. Ace presses their cocks together and strokes them at the same time while rutting against the other man.

Gene moans low in his throat and slaps Ace's ass without meaning to. Ace let's out a yelp before giggling madly,''Ya gotta warn a guy Genie...''

''You keep rutting against me and I'll end up fucking you instead...''Gene threatens.

Ace giggles and shimmies his hips a little,''As much as I'd like that...Our Princess is over there three fingers deep in her pussy...''

Gene looks over and groans at the sight of Paul pleasuring himself. He self consciously attempts to close his legs but Gene intercepts. Ace crawls from Gene's lap and moves up to kiss Paul's mouth once more. The two share a gentle kiss and Paul moans into it arching his back. It didn't take long for Gene to snatch Ace's head out of the way and hungrily capture Paul's lips with his own.

The three shared yet another passionate threeway kiss with Gene trying to push Ace from the kiss entirely.

Paul breaks the kiss,''Genie baby! Share!''

Gene grunts in acknowledgment and makes room for Ace,''I'm aching for you, baby...''

''Same here...'' Ace moans his eyebrows knitted.

Paul sighs,''So how are we gonna do this?''

Ace pulls some lube from the side table and settles Paul between him and Gene. Paul's back was pressed against Ace's chest and Paul's face was buried in Gene's neck.

Paul whimpers as Ace gently prepares him from behind. He wraps his arms around Gene's neck and soothingly runs his hands up and down Gene's back.

''You ready to go Paulie?'' Ace asks softly.

''Yup! Let's do it!'' Paul said with determination, he's in a squat between the two men now so that both can go inside.

''You ain't gotta tell me twice...'' Ace coos pressing himself against Paul's entrance. He gently pushes his way inside and lets out a low groan.

Gene follows soon after letting out a low moan of his own. Gene grips Paul by his thighs and uses his strength to bounce him on both of their aching cocks.

Paul gasps his eyes widening as he attempts to comprehend the feeling of being stretched in two places at once,''Oh fuck!''

Gene stops but Ace continues,''You okay Paulie?''

''Y-Yeah! Keep goin! It just feels weird...''

''Oooh I can feel ya, Gene...''Ace says snickering.

Gene rolls his eyes and continues his thrusting. Paul breaks into a chant of curses and pleas. Nothing could compare to what he was feeling at that moment.

Gene's strong hands gripping his thighs as he bounced him on his cock, his hairy chest rubbing against Paul's perky breast causing friction that Paul had never felt before.

Ace's fingers were digging into his hips as he thrust up into Paul's hole, making obscene noises fill the room.

Paul knew he wasn't going to last long. He felt the familiar heat build up but it felt very different than what he was used to.

''I think I'm gonna! Oh fuck, I think I'm gonna come!'' Paul screams his voice much higher than he was used to hearing.

Ace snorted,''Already?''

Paul was too far gone to express annoyance. He instead arched his back as his mouth fell open in awe. There were so many feelings coursing through him he could not describe them all.

His orgasm hit him like a freight train and he let out loud drawn out moans as his body convulsed between the two men.

Ace groaned in his ear,''So fucking hot...''

Gene was sweating up a storm as he coos,''That was the most beautiful orgasm I have ever seen Paul...I wanna see it again. Can you do it for me again baby?''

Paul nods whining,''Yes...I feel another one coming on soon...''

Both men sped up as though that was their incentive. Gene grunts,''I'm getting close Ace...''

Ace answered back breathlessly,''Me too...''

Paul let his head lull back onto Ace's shoulder as they continued thrusting into him wildly,''I can't...I can't...I fucking can't...oh fuck...''

Gene growls in return,''You can! Let me see it.''

Paul's breath catches and he lets out a long cry as he orgasms a second time his walls clamping down on the both of them once more. Gene was the second to go and Ace the third.

All three of them worked to catch their breath. Gene pulls out first and Ace second. Paul was in la la land so Gene scooped him up in his arms and tucked Paul into bed. Paul let out small coos as both men cuddled into bed with him. Ace to his right and Gene to his left.

Before falling losing consciousness Paul whimpers,''I love you guys.''

''We love you too...''Gene coos back and kisses his forehead,''Now get some rest, Stanley.''

Ace who was just as out of it groaned in reply.

XxX

Paul wakes up frantically, he looks to his bedside table and the clock reads 7:45 P.M.

He doesn't normally sleep an entire day. Didn't they have band practice planned!? He leans over to turn on his bedside lamp but feels someone underneath him. The person groans and it makes Paul's face heat up. He didn't remember having company over.

He turns on the lamp and in the dimly lit room he sees that he does not have one but two people in his bed.

Suddenly all of the events of the day come flooding back into Paul mind and his hands fly up to his chest. To his relief, his chest is back to normal.

He wanted to pass it off for a fucked up dream but his bed partners proved otherwise.

Paul glared at Ace who was sleeping like a baby. He was caught between choking him and kissing him.

Ace's Jendell powers were something curious.

Now if only he'd learned to use them for something other than kinky sex scenarios. Maybe he could bring an end to world hunger or something?

Paul sighs no longer wanting to dwell on it. He decides to go right back to sleep. At this point, nothing could faze him anymore.


End file.
